The winter breeze and the bees- Autum x Wasp
These pups belong to Tyson the dare devil pup Info Leah: Leah is the leader of the group. She's smart and spunky. She's always pushing others far out of their comfort zones just to show them how good they can be. She's always the first to start new things, and is always looking out for her brothers and sisters. She is the one that gets them in to shape up. She wants to become a police pup Rio: Rio is the sportsy brother. He is always at Deige's side when playing games. He is known to be highly competitive. He is even known to cheat at times. He hates losing and brags when he wins. He wants to be a soccer pup. The first one known officaily. He's even thinking of starting a team Russia: Is the funny brother. He's a jokester and a prank master. Be careful where you sit when he's around. Russia loves to play games and have fun. He rarely plays with his brother Rio, because of the fact that Rio gets so extreme. he is looking to be a comedian Britain: Brittain is the playfull sister. She is like Pinkiepie in the way that she likes to see her family and friends smile. She's crazy about throwing parties and tries to throw one daily. Any good thing is a reason to celebrate to her. She is a party planner pup. Yale: He is the timid brother. He's always questioning motives and trying to get out of things he has to do. He's always the first to point out when what they are doing is not particularly safe. He hates to get wet like his father. He wants to be a cross guard pup. Tiana: Tiana (also known as little R) is just like her father in every way. She hates water for one, and she loves to recycle things. She feels that the forests need to stay protected, and she's also very good with a screw driver. She insists that her vehicle needs to work on solar power. Of course, she wants to be a Eco pup. appearance Leah: she is the same orange color as her mother. she has sky blue eyes. Her collar is green. Rio: he's the same grey-blue color as his father. his muzzle is a peachy-orange color, as is his paws. his collar is yellow-orange. his eyes are light purple Russia: is peachish-orange color. he has a stripe of blue-grey fur going from his nose to his forehead. his eyes are a brown. his collar is blue. Britain: Britain is blue-grey with two orange disks over each eye. her collar is grey. her eyes are green. Yale: Yale is the color of his fathers ring around the eye. His eyes are a brown color. his collar is yellow. Tiana: Tiana looks exactly like her father except both her ears are strait and her eyes are a pale purple. her collar is a lime green color. Trivia * Leah is afraid of nothing. * Rio is afraid of rejection, he feels he's not good enough. * Russia is afraid of nothing but fear itself. *Britain is afraid of sadness. She hates seeing frowns. * Yale is afraid of many things. Cockroaches, wolves, cougars, heights, deep water, crocodiles, lady bugs, all bugs in general, spiders, scorpians, webs, bungee cords, ladders, and accidents. *Tiana is afraid of the water *Leah has a crush on Deige *Rio has a crush on Teresa *Russia doesn't have a crush yet * Britain doesn't have a crush yet *Yale has a crush on Pure (Pure belongs to Pip the pup lover) *Tiana hs a crush on Ryan Stories they appear in Gallery